Track 52
by Jole Love
Summary: These stories are from my other account on another fanfiction site.
1. Chapter 1: Free Ride

P.S.- The only reason you will find this exact story on another website is because THIS IS MINE. I do not have the patience to wait a bazillion days for validation. So, if you want to find me on , look for either 'MitchieVonTrapp' or 'EmberRiddle'. And that's where you'll find this story, on EmberRiddle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe it. My parents...Never told me...I had...A sister. They couldn't even take the god damned time to tell me why the hell they left my sister on the doorsteps of an Orphanage on a rainy night. I was pissed.

I laid my head on my sweater that was draped over the bench. I wrapped my arms around my waist, awaiting those long minutes until 3. I looked at the over-sized clock placed on the wall of Kildare Station.

_2:30:01, 2:30:02, 2:30:03..._

I sighed. I was tired of waiting. And the continuous rain that kept slapping softly on the ground. I closed my eyes in anticipation. It was so dark, I was sure I would at least doze off for a couple of minutes...

_2:59:57, 2:59:58, 2:59:59...  
_  
I lifted my head slowly as another train pulled up. The headlights were so bright; they cut right through the fog. I turned my head towards the clock again.

'3:00?" I muttered. Already? How long had I been asleep for? Apparently, 30 minutes. I groaned as I sat upwards again. I rubbed at my eyes in loose fists as people descended from the train. I shot upwards when I felt somebody tap my shoulder.

"Are you Seamus Finnigan?" I twisted around. A young girl, around 15, stood straight in front of me. She was a very attractive young girl, with bright red-brown hair and mercury pools of eyes.

"Are you Trinity?" The girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you again, brother."

* * *

The sun had just started rising. It was around 6:00. At least, that's what the digital said on the dashboard. Trinity had started messing around with my radio.

"What're you trying to find?" I asked.

"How do you get it to CD? I found out how to work a computer a few years ago, and I may have made you something..."

"Here." I pressed a small silver button, and the bizarre font of the words 'Load CD' popped up. Trinity dug through her bag quickly, lifted out a small case, and shoved a  
CD into the slot. Light piano played softly over the speakers in the doors.

"Did you make these? I've never heard them before."

"Yeah. I had a little help getting it onto the computer, but this is all mine. I-I kind of wrote them for you," I was speechless. It was..._The_ best piano I had heard in years. I was so shocked...

"I learned the piano when I turned twelve. From a volunteer at the Orphanage-" I slammed on the brakes. Trinity clutched the edges of the seat.

"Don't you _ever_ mention the hellhole around me, Trinity."

"S-Seamus, I-I didn't know-"

"Trinity!" Tears started slipping down her thin face. She closed her mercury eyes and settled back into the seat. She didn't breath.

"I-I'm sorry, Trin! Look, I just...I...Was never told...And it hurts me to know you had to live through that!" I had started to cry, too. I really didn't notice until my waver over the last word. We stared at each other in a pregnant silence for a moment as I shut off the truck. I pushed my way over to Trinity until she was practically smashed against the window. I snaked my arms around her neck. She turned into my arms and I squeezed her hand softly.

"I-I'm sorry, Seamus...Really. I-I didn't..." I stroked her hair back. She stopped shaking as I whispered comfortingly into her ear.

"Okay...Okay. I-I'm sorry I just snapped like that. I scared you. I know I did." The track changed, and it was a different version of Für Elise.

"When we get home, I want you to teach me every one of your pieces, okay?" I felt Trinity nod into my shoulder.

"Home..." She whispered. She sounded so unsure of the term 'home'. She giggled.

"What's it like there?" I felt a wave of rage rush over me, but it quickly died away.

"It's safer there. You'll be treated like somebody,"

"That's better than nowhere."

"But first, we're going on a little hunt-down..." Trinity released me and looked at me in  
a strange way.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," I groped my way back to the driver's side. I turned the key and the engine started rumbling.

"But we have to hurry."

"O-Okay..." Trinity untangled her hand from mine. It didn't feel awkward, holding her  
hand. It felt nice knowing I was loved by _somebody._I peered out into the dim light of the sun rising up over the horizon.

* * *

"I have to tell you about this one place I went to. I want to show it to you."

"But don't you have to go to...Um...What's it called...Warthog or something?"

I couldn't help but giggle. I never thought of it like that before. I was surprised that Dean didn't make that up. Though, he was more serious than funny, so I could see why.

"Hogwarts,"

"Shit. Ah, whatever. I don't have to go! You do! Burn..."

I made a buzzer sound.

"Correction. You're going, too." Trinity's jaw dropped.

"Can't you just teach me all that 'magic' shit I'm supposed to learn?"

I pushed a button on the radio and set it on some techno station. Preferably 'Livemitschmidt'.

"No. I'm not smart enough. You're going. And besides, maybe you will find someone to go out with?"  
I started driving back out into London when Trinity sunk back into the seat in defeat. She blew a piece of her red hair from her snow-white face.

"Fine. I'll go to your stupid magic school. And plus, I don't hook up. I get with.'

________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

I shivered. The house was so cold. Like Enya and Michael hadn't paid off the heating bill. I rolled my eyes at the thought. They were practically rolling in money. All I had was a couple of Galleons and a pound or two. Can't lend their own son a couple of bucks...

"After fifteen years, I can finally get my revenge..." Trinity whispered into my ear. She was so close to me, I could feel her icy breath on my neck. Which didn't help in this chilly situation.

"S-Same..." I said. I felt Trinity grin.

"I have an idea. We can totally trash the place, ditch, wait 'till they come back, and murder them. Theoretically, or course," I heard her say _theoretically _through her teeth.

"Yeah, we could..." I took a long stride forward, grabbed a vase, and smashed it against the wall, having the most exhilarating moment of my life.

"That felt good." I muttered.

"Shay. Here. I found something that you could break, that could give you more of a thrill than a vase..." Trinity waved a, well, what looked like, one china plate in front of my face. She shifted her fingers and duplicated the plates.

"Wanna play Frisbee?"

"Hell yeah!" I grabbed a china harshly and flung it across the room. It shattered into a million pieces. I felt so...Alive! How cheesy...

"Shay. Hold on! I think I hear somebody coming! Out the back door!" Trinity whispered. We dropped the rest of the plates and bolted outside.

We were giggling so drunkenly it sounded funny. I could barely see the neon laces on Trinity's pink and black trainers as the ground blurred infront of us.

"Here!" Trinity dropped under the window sill. I came right behind her. We elbowed our way further under and waited. An glass-shattering scream broke the silence; Trinity and I broke out in silent, wheezing laughter.

"This is the best night of my life!" Trinity said in a low hush. I put both of my hands on either one of our mouth's as Micheal opened the window from above. We were dead silent.

"Well, I can't see anybody, Enya!"

"Micheal! Look again!"

"Yes, dear..." He said it like he was mortified by this woman. I know I was. Trinity gave me a confused expression as I started moving upwards.

"Seamus! Get down here!" She hissed. I jumped through the window. What the hell was I doing!

"Seamus?!" Micheal looked as confused as Trinity was.

"Micheal. Enya. _Pleasure."_My words were practically dripping with spiteful venom.

"What happened to Mum and Da?"

"THEY'RE ABOUT TO PAY!" I screamed in fury. I lunged myself at Micheal, wand out of my pocket. I slammed Micheal to the floor and jammed my wand into his throat.

"You're not allowed to do magic outside of school!"

"Just watch me."

* * *

After a revengeful brawl, Trinity and I sat down with Enya and Micheal. Trinity continuously snuggled her face into the crook of my neck. I felt tears trickle down my chest.

"Why did you give away Trinity." I said sternly, rubbing Trinity's back comfortingly.

"Seamus, we thought you would be better off as an only-" I cut Enya off.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU CONCIEVE ANOTHER CHILD!" I demanded in such a despising voice, it scared me a little bit.

"Seamus. It's hard to explain..." said Enya as calmly as she could. Trinity was so frightened, she was gnawing down on my skin. I hit her lightly to queue her in on stopping. She bit harder. I winced as I felt the blood run slowly across my shoulder blade and down. She moved up to my ear.

"You're scaring me, Seamus,"

"Sorry," I peered back over at Micheal and Enya. Trinity grabbed onto my shirt collar and pulled softly. "Yeah, yeah, we'll leave soon." Trinity whispered something that sounded like a vague, _I love you, Shay. _

* * *

_  
_I drove ourselves home after a fifteen minute fight over why they brought another child into this world, thinking I was better off as an only child. It made no sense, I realize. I peered over; Trinity had been asleep for so long. She had...Cried herself to sleep. It was so scary... I felt my body go colder than the air outside. I trembled, causing the truck to swerve a little. Trinity shot up, scared out of her mind.

"Seamus...?"

"I'm sorry! Just go back to sleep. We'll be there soon, 'kay?"

"Y-Yeah..." She looked a little dizzy as her head slowly hit the rubber on the door. I thought about how everything was going to fit together just fine. We were definitely going to be the tightest relationship between a brother and sister out there. It was just...The most amazing thing Id ever felt. I actually had something now. Important to me. Somebody I could love for the rest of my god forsaken life. But...Not so much god forsaken anymore...


	3. Chapter 3: Unwinding

After all of the stress of getting ready for holidays, I was too tired to even remember Dean and I always switched off houses. And it was my turn.

I ran a hand through my hair. I felt flustered. I didn't know what to do. Trinity would probably kiss up to him, to look good, but I'm sure Dean wouldn't get sucked in. Hopefully. But honestly, I'd rather have her dating Dean than anybody else. Because I'd trust him not to go off with some other chick that would like to have a good time. Plus, I would constantly have to buy buckets of ice cream just to calm Trin down. I knew how she got when she was sad. So I try to make it the best I can for her in high hopes that I don't get frozen treats flung at me, just because the request was too hard to find.

I stumbled back, catching myself ever so slightly, as Trinity lunged at me in an attempt to tackle me to the sofa.  
She kissed my cheek lightly.

"Morning, bro-o-o. What's up?"

"Not too much. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Mm."

"I see. Hey. So, a little birdie told me your best buddy's comin' over," I paused. Waited for the rest of the sentence.

"Yeah? Okay, and?"

"Is he cute?"

"Um, I'm a guy."

"Oh! You're not-Oh, crap- uh, damn," I choked. She thought I was...

"Oh, my God! What? Where the hell did you get an idea like that?"

"Well, you've never had a girlfriend!" Trinity had her lips pursed, shutting in her giggles of total insanity. I flushed.

"I have too!"

"Name one." Trinity held up a finger in example.

"Well, um...There's....Uh...?" Trinity burst out in laughter. I crossed my arms, letting her fall from them. She landed on the sofa, face pressed in the cushion.

"Shut up!" I felt myself flush even deeper.

"Y-You've nev-never had a chick to call y-your own-own?!" Trinity was shaking. "That's funny."

"Is not! You name your boyfirends. Gimme one."

"Milo Tane," Trinty held up a finger again,

"Uh, name me....Two more. If you've had that many," I rolled my eyes.

"Mike Johnson, Quentin Fields."

"Shit." I muttered. "Have you...Um...Lost...?"

"Virginity?" I almost died on the spot hearing that.

"Yeah..."

"No. Not yet. Waitin' for a guy with the last name of Cansell," Trinity had this dreamy look on her face. I swooned over it, wishing I had such a pretty face like that. But no, I had to get these retarded looks from Muggle-Man I called 'Da'.  
_Gary Cansell?_

"Lead guy of NeatPeople?"

"Yeah! He's hot. I'd date him,"

"If he was your age..."

"How old's Dean?"

"Seventeen?"

"I'm sixteen. That's good enough, right?"

"I think Dean likes girls his _own_ age," I mumbled. I was getting kind of annoyed with her obsession over someone she didn't even know. "And besides, I think he's already going out with someone." Trinity's exuberant eyes dimmed. Oh, fuck! I just sent her whole day crashing down on her.

"Oh. Okay."

"Trinity! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you..." I sat beside her, allowing her to crawl in my lap and breath.

"No. Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. So he likes to date chicks his own age. Alright. Whatever floats his boat."

* * *

Dean had already gotten here. Settled himself on the sofa. Trinity was still asleep. I drummed my fingers against the island.

"Seamus, tell me about your sister," Dean set the book he was reading down and looked at me.

"Um, she's really pretty," I mumbled. "She's a little emotional, though. Emo."

"Oh. Cool."

"Eh. It doesn't look good on her! She'd look even prettier just dressed normally." I shut myself up before it started to sound like I was complaining.

"Seamus, she's old enough to have her freedom. Just let her be."

"She's my sister, Dean!" I was seeing red already? Wow, that was fast.

"I do not mean to offend you, friend! I'm just giving my honest opinion. Woah." Trinity clammored down the stairs, still half asleep, and threw herself into my arms.

"Coffee made already? You're more of a genius than I thought..."

"So you don't kill yourself, I'll grab you a cup."

"Heavy sleeper?" Dean said. Trinity slammed her head against the island counter, just limp there.

"Yeah. Just a little," I groaned as I stretched my arms out a little, moving over to the counter where the coffee maker thing was.

"Mmm...Gary, stop it..." Trinity giggled.

"Gary?" Dean lifted an eyebrow.

"Gary Cansell. O-Of NeatPeople?"

"Ah. And...She fantasizes about him?"

"Every goddamned night! It's so weird..." I set the mug across from Trintity. Herpretty little head shot up, grabbed the mug, downed the whole thing in, like, two seconds, set it back down, and jumped up on a caffeine high.

"Seamus!" She cried. "We need ice cream. And tons of it!"

"No. No more sugar for you today.

"Awww...Shay!"

"You'd better grab her that ice cream," Dean murmered before going back to his book. I sighed.

"What kind?"

"That weird rainbow colored stuff!" Trinity hpped up and down in excitement and anticipation.

"Fine...Sprinkles?"

"You betcha!"

"I'll be back in a while, Dean..." I grumbled. I snatched the keys for the truck off of counter. "Hey, if she gets her sugar crash, just set her down on the couch. She'll be good." Dean smiled warmly.

'Try, will, can do, mate."

"Thanks so much. You're awesome." Dean grinned.

"I know. See ya!" Dean waved. I felt so loved right now. I slid on my shoes, and dashed out the door before Trinity beat me with something.

* * *


End file.
